As the number of wireless terminals has been dramatically increased, a standardized method for managing the wireless devices has been required. In this respect, a mobile device management method was developed, in which a wireless carrier or a service provider can manage the firmware, software, parameters, or schedule of the terminal while wirelessly communicating with the terminals. Among the methods for mobile device management, the OMA DM developed by the Open Mobile Alliance establishing the application standard of the wireless devices is notable. The OMA DM reads, adds, changes, and executes the object of the wireless terminal using the DM protocol so as to manage the firmware, software, parameters, or the like, of the terminal.
In the OMA DM, a terminal management subject is defined in the form of a Management Object (MO). A DM client and a DM server transfers the MO therebetween using the DM protocol so as to manage the terminal. The MO is an interface of a data model in which the DM server and the DM client are accessible. Conventionally, in order to receive the OMA DM service, every electronic device should be directly connected to the DMS of the internet network as shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a connecting relation between the electronic devices and the DM server in the conventional DM system. Referring to FIG. 1, the electronic devices 11 to 15 are connected to the DM server 10 and transmit/receive the MO to/from the DM server 10 using the DM protocol.
As such, in order to receive the mobile device management service in the DM system, a subject terminal can be connected to the DM server 10 through the wireless internet network.